La douceur des nuages
by Imagie
Summary: Dans les rêves, on revoit les personnes qui marquent notre journée. Si tel est le cas, qui a embrassé Luna?


**La Douceur des Nuages**

_« -Ferme les yeux._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Tu comprendras. »_

_Quelque chose de doux se pose, si doux que cela pourrait être un nuage, posé sur les lèvres d'une enfant de dix ans aux yeux bandés par un gamin de onze._

_« -C'était quoi?_

_-Je t'ai embrassée._

_-Ah, c'était ça. Qui es-tu?_

_-Tu me connais. Mais tu ne sais juste pas qui je suis._

_-Je te retrouverai._

_-Tu n'as aucune chance._

_-Ce n'est pas une question. _

_-Je sais, mais tu n'as aucune chance, je pars pour Poudlard._

_-Tu m'as volé un baiser. »_

_Le garçon ne répond rien. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur le front de la petite fille aux cheveux d'or et s'en va._

_« -Où es-tu? Reviens! »_

_La gamine ôte le bandeau noir de devant ses yeux et observe un instant le vide laissé par le jeune garçon._

Luna se réveilla en sursaut. Hagarde, elle alluma la lumière d'une main tremblante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, et encore moins de cela. Le rêve en lui même n'était pas effrayant, mais elle fixa quand même les murs autours pour se rassurer. Son vaste dortoir était emplit du souffle des autres jeune filles et elle tenta de calquer sa respiration sur la leur. Ce fut peine perdue. Sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir ce soir, la jeune fille se leva, attrapa un pull-over au passage et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, puis se glissa dans les couloirs du château. Là, le silence régnait. Il était environ cinq heures du matin, et déjà les premières clartés de l'aube se montraient. Pourtant, dans le château, rien ne bougeait. Les elfes de maison étaient sûrement déjà à l'ouvrage, silencieux et efficaces, comme à leur habitude.

Luna ouvrit discrètement une des nombreuses portes dérobées qui permettaient l'accès à l'extérieur et au parc. En sentant l'air frais sur son visage, la jeune fille se calma quelque peu. Tout en marchant, elle tenta de se rappeler en détail de la scène dont elle avait rêvé. Il faisait chaud, c'était le début de l'été. Elle venait de rentrer dans sa maison en haut de la colline. Par sa fenêtre, on voyait au loin les faibles lueurs de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, qui était le village le plus proche. Son père et elle étaient partis à l'étranger durant un an, après la mort de sa mère. Jugeant que le fillette aurait besoin de repère avant de faire son entrée à Poudlard l'année suivante, son père s'était résigné à rentrer, malgré le souvenir de sa femme, toujours aussi présent dans la grande tour noire. Luna adorait sa maison. Pendant des heures, elle s'amusait à jouer dans le dédale des pièces rondes.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue après un an d'absence, et sa mère lui manquait plus que jamais. Un après-midi, elle était allée s'assoir près les arbres qui bordaient la maison et s'était endormie sous l'un d'eux. Au réveil, elle avait un bandeau noir sur les yeux et un garçon lui parlait. Loin de s'affoler, Luna avait engagé la conversation et en avait conclu que ce gamin était une de ses anciennes connaissances venu la voir. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière fois que Luna parla avec lui, car il ne revint jamais. Durant un an, Luna imagina des plans fous pour retrouver son mystérieux amoureux, mais compris bien vite, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, que le garçon avait raison.

Elle ne le reverrait pas, il y avait trop de monde susceptible d'être cet être dont, sans s'en apercevoir, elle était tombée amoureuse. Intérieurement, elle n'avait jamais abandonné, mais désormais, le gamin du souvenir était une sorte de rêve inaccessible qui dormait en elle. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de lui cette nuit? Quelqu'un lui avait dit, étant plus jeune, que les rêves sont provoqués par des choses vécues dans la journée, que le cerveau analyse et fait ressortir. Si elle s'en tenait à cela, Luna en déduisit qu'elle avait croisé la veille celui qui l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Et, pire que tout, elle n'avait pas sut le reconnaitre.

Un peu sonnée par toutes ces informations qui arrivaient en flot continue dans sa tête, la jeune fille s'assit au bord du lac et se mit à converser à voix basse avec le calamar géant qui vivait dans ces eaux troubles.

« -Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Cette année, j'avais très envie de revenir, pour une fois. D'habitude, j'ai un peu honte laisser Papa tout seul à la maison, mais je savais que Ginny m'attendait. Ginny, c'est l'amie dont je t'ai parlé l'année dernière. Elle est tellement gentille! Elle accepte tout et elle m'a défendu contre des garçons qui m'appelaient Loufoqua. Je m'en fiche, moi. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai vu le garçon dont je te parle depuis quatre ans. D'accord, je ne sais pas son nom et je ne vois même pas qui c'est, mais... Après tout, ça fait environ cinq ans que je le cherche. Et puis, comme je ne parle pas avec beaucoup de gens, la liste est courte. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré trois nouveaux garçons, c'est forcément l'un d'eux. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de le retrouver! J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oubliée... Demain, je trouverai qui c'est. En parlant de ça, Maman me manque. Elle manque encore plus à Papa, je le vois bien, mais... Enfin bon. »

Luna se tut. Elle fixa un instant les deux grands yeux vitreux qui la regardaient sous la surface de l'eau, puis se leva. Elle ramassa son pull tombé à terre lors de sa discutions avec le poulpe et rentra dans son dortoir.

Luna ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait trois suspects, Neville, Harry et Ron, qu'elle avait rencontrer pour la première fois hier dans les diligences magique, et ne n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder pour trouver qui était le bon. Fallait-il leur parler, au risque de les faire fuir?

Déboussolée, la jeune fille descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et demander à Ginny quelques bon conseils. La jeune rouquine était experte dans ce domaine.

« -Luna! »

A peine arrivée dans la salle, Luna entendit son amie l'appeler depuis la table des Gryffondors. D'abord hésitante, elle se dirigea vers elle.

« -Salut! Assieds-toi, Lun'.

-Merci... »

Luna pris place en face de son amie. De part et d'autre d'elle se trouvaient les trois garçons dont elle était peut-être amoureuse, elle ne pourrait donc pas parler à Ginny. Quoique...

« -Ginny, dit-elle rêveusement, je crois que je suis amoureuse... »

Cette déclaration faite su un ton détaché et tout particulièrement Lunatique laissa son amie sans voix.

« -Euh... Lun'?

-Hum? demanda la jeune fille comme si elle se réveillait. Oui?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de ça... Plus tard? répondit Ginny, éberluée du manque de gène de son amie.

-Non, personne ne nous écoute, observa avec justesse la jeune fille. Je te raconte? »

Luna se lança alors dans un résumé minutieux du bref épisode qui s'était déroulé quelques années plus tôt, n'omettant aucun détail. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle interrogea Ginny du regard, posant une question muette.

« -Luna... Je ne veux pas t'affoler ou te faire regretter quoique ce soit, mais tu aurais pu trouver qui c'était il y a un bout de temps, déjà.

-Ah bon?! »

Luna sursauta. Neville, Harry et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione la regardèrent un instant puis reprirent leur conversation.

« -Explique-moi, Ginny, dit-elle un ton plus bas.

-Et bien, en fait c'est assez simple. On sait que Harry n'a pas su qu'il était un sorcier avant ses onze ans, en aout, donc il est impossible qu'il t'ai parlé en juillet en te disant qu'il allait à Poudlard. De plus, il n'habte pas du tout vers chez toi, tu sais. Et entre Neville et _mon frère _(elle prononça ce mot d'un air exaspéré, comme si il était débile qu'on pu suspecter son frère de romantisme), je pense qu'il faut que tu demandes à ton père si vous jouiez ensemble étant plus jeune, voilà tout.

-Oh! Mais tu as raison, réalisa la jeune blonde. Comment n'ai-je pas penser à ça? Merci Ginny, il faut que je parle à mon père, maintenant! »

Luna quitta précipitamment la table. Elle gravit rapidement les marches menant à son dortoir et ouvrit sa malle. Là, au milieu des vêtements, trainait une vielle glace fendue. Elle s'en saisit vivement et prononça une fois le nom de son père. Quelque seconde plus tard le reflet de l'homme apparut dans le miroir. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux et parlait rapidement.

« -Luna, ça va?

-Oui. Je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiété mais j'avais une question à te poser. Tu m'as bien dit que quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec un gamin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule dont tu connaissais les parents?

-Oui, c'était l'un fils Weasley. Le dernier, il me semble. Ça fait d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui, j'irai voir Molly...

-Papa, connais-tu quelqu'un du nom de Londubat? demanda fébrilement la jeune fille.

-Et bien, Alice et Frank. Nous étions dans une... Association ensemble, avant.

-Est-ce que par hasard j'aurai déjà vu leur fils?

-Alice et Frank avaient un fils? questionna le père de Luna, étonné. Je peux t'assurer que non, ma chérie.

-Merci Papa. Que manges-tu?

-Rien. Au fait, tu sais qu'on a retrouvé une corne de Ronflak Cornu? Je vais essayé de l'acheter.

-Vraiment? Super! Je te laisse. »

Luna reposa la glace. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas au Ronflak Cornu. Maintenant, son mystérieux amoureux avait un nom. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley, c'était le frère de sa meilleure ami, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé omis avec les yeux bandé ou étant très jeune. Et elle en était folle amoureuse.

Luna avait résolu un partie du problème, mais l'autre était encore plus délicate. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder Ron.

Luna fit alors ce que ferait toute jeune fille dans sa situation : elle demanda de l'aide à Ginny, sa meilleure amie.

Pour ce premier jour, elles avaient cours de botanique commun. Le cours de botanique étant le plus propice à la discussion, Luna ne se priva pas et exposa d'entrée de jeu la situation à Ginny. Cette dernière resta un instant bouche-bée par ces révélations.

« -Tu es sûre? Je veux dire, demanda-t-elle la voix hésitante, mon frère?!

-Oui oui, je suis sûre... »

Luna avait retrouvé son ton déconnecté et parlait d'une voix égale.

« -Et ben, ça alors! Moi qui pensait que Ron n'avait jamais embrassé personne, siffla Ginny.

-Gin'...

-Pardon mais ça remet totalement la vision que j'ai de mon frère. En fait, c'est un vrai romantique! J'en connais un qui va être charrié par Fred et George, ce soir.

-Ben justement, l'idée c'est plutôt d'éviter ça, réagit Luna.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. D'un coté, c'est Ron, alors... Mais en même temps, si c'est bien celui que tu penses...

-Merci, ça m'avance, sourit la jeune fille blonde.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, dit Ginny, totalement perdue. Aucune fille saine d'esprit ne tomberai amoureuse de mon frère! Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui parles, c'est même sûr, mais comment... »

Les deux amies se turent, cherchant une solution au problème épineux auquel Luna était soumise. Finalement, cette dernière crut avoir un semblant de plan. Elle glissa l'idée à son amie, qui la trouva bonne, malgré son coté un peu fleur bleue dont elle se moqua gentiment.

Le soir même, Luna guetta Ron à la sortit de la Grande Salle, après le diner. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle sortit de l'ombre, le regarda droit dans les yeux, lança de petites étincelles dorée au bout de sa baguette et s'en fut sous les peupliers du parc.

Il faisait froid dehors, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui l'avait suivie. La voix un peu tremblante, elle prit la parole :

« -Tu vois, finalement, je t'ai retrouvé.

-Tu n'avais aucune chance, raisonna Ron en arrivant devant elle.

-Je l'ai fait. »

Luna se tut. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête, appréhendant une suite qu'elle avait pourtant très envie de vivre. Paniquant, elle partit dans une discussion à sens unique.

« -Tu sais, dit-elle en se forçant à prendre un ton rêveur, que les Ronflak Cornus ont justement une corne de plus de...

-Tu refait comme la dernière fois, la stoppa Ron, amusé.

-Pardon?

-La dernière fois, tu paniquais aussi et tu m'avais ressortit les Ronflak Cornu.

-Désolée... souffla-t-elle.

-J'adore quand tu le fais, précisa le jeune homme avant de se pencher. »

Pendant un instant, Luna se revit, petite fille adossée à un arbre, un bandeau noir sur les yeux, puis quelque chose de doux, si doux que cela pourrait être un nuage, se pose une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.


End file.
